Just One Dance
by Red Serenity
Summary: Kagome's never been asked to dance with a guy at the school dances. Ever. Until one day, she bumps into someone, who *might* just change that. Inu/Kag
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: You all know the deal........I dont own IY and co.   
  
ehehe....rated PG-13 *-just in case-* for possible future chapters ^^U  
  
This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic. I've written a few one-shots before, and this is my first attempt at having more than one chapter ^^UUU  
  
--Please be kind!!!--  
  
**This fic is based on actual events**  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
*...*= actions  
  
"..."=speech  
  
---This fic is based on actual events, so i'm sorry if someone has had this idea or anything like that. Something like this actually happened to 'someone i know' (i'm not saying names) ^^U. I respect all of my fellow authors and readers alike ^_^--  
  
On with the Fic!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just one Dance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A fanfic by Kitsune-chan  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
*DING* "Hello staff and students" began the afternoon announcements; "I would just like to remind everyone that the last dance of the school year is to be held tonight in the MPR (multi purpose room) at 5pm. Remember to dress up and bring 5 dollars to get in! That is all....." the afternoon announcements ended as Sango slipped her friend a note, which landed quite skillfully in the middle of Kagome's desk.  
  
Kagome unfolded the note, it read:  
  
*Hey Kagome!*   
  
R U going to the dance tonight? If so, are you planning to dance with anyone?   
  
Write back soon  
  
*Sango*  
  
Kagome sighed as she searched her blue pencilcase for a good pen. She always disliked the school dances; that being she never was asked to dance with anyone when a slow song came on the speakers. She always sat down in the chairs as she watched her friends happily dance with the guys they adored and admired. Sometimes Kagome wished there never were such a thing as slow songs, that way, she wouldn't ever feel left out.  
  
"Ah, here we go!" whispered Kagome quietly to herself as she pulled out a blue inked pen. Her 5th hour science teacher just kept blabbling on about 'plate tectonics' and 'their relation to the theory of continental drift'. She tried not to make much noise as the note paper crackled underneath the weight of her writing hand.   
  
She wrote back:  
  
*Sango* -   
  
Yeah, i'll be there. I don't really expect to dance with anyone. I never get asked anyways.  
  
Write back  
  
*Kagome*  
  
Kagome tried to fold the piece of paper back into it's original pinwheel form as best she could. She set it atop her desk, and held it inbetween her fingers, and attempted to flick it back into the direction of Sango; hoping the teacher wouldn't look.   
  
*FLING*  
  
The note hurled across the room, right in the direction of Sango's desk. Sango had her hands ready to catch the little paper, when suddenly, *BONK*. Miroku, Kagome and Sango's guy friend, bent his head down at the wrong time and now was sporting slight scratch on the side of his cheek.   
  
"Kyaa! Gomen ne, Miroku!!! Uhm...could you hand me that note please?" Sango grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Of course, Sango." said Miroku as he handed Sango the little piece of paper. Sango's hand managed to brush up against Miroku's in the process. Sango blushed; faked a cough and got back to 'taking notes'.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
*BRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG* The bell rang to go to 6th hour class. Kagome gathered her things, and headed over to the locker bay. Sango would want to soon meet up with her, to discuss dance matters.  
  
'hmm...let's see, 17-47-19. *click* yes, got it open on the first try this time' Kagome opened her locker and proceeded to put all of her 20 million it seemed books inside of it.   
  
"Hey! Kagome!" Sango yelled as she approached Kagome's locker.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she went flying backwards, nearly scared to death by Sango's sudden yelling.  
  
Her books went tumbling, and one of her many binders flung into the air, landing on someone's head. (a/n: hmm..i wonder who that could be??!)  
  
"ACK!!!! What the hell...?!!" yelled a very ticked off male voice from behind.  
  
Kagome slowly turned her head to see whom the binder had hit. She looked up to see a fairly tall boy with long, silvery hair, strangely long sideburns, and to top it all off, cute little doggy ears. Kagome hadn't ever seen this guy around her school before. Come to think of it, she barely payed attention as to who was walking around in the hallways around her; probably because she was too worried about getting to class on time all of the time. The guys' eyebrows knitted in annoyance inbetween his strange amber eyes.   
  
"uhmm...uh.....g..gomen ne..." Kagome stuttered as she gazed upward to meet his eyes.   
  
"Just don't hit me in the head again, ok?!!" he yelled and stomped off to room 106, Social Studies. The same class Kagome had to go to next as well. Kagome probably never noticed her fellow classmates either, as she was too busy with homework, and she was always going to the local Jewelry shop, *Sengoku Jidai Jewels*. Her family owned the shop, and she was oh too busy working on repairing a rather expensive jewel she had broken; the Shikon Jewel to be exact. Her jii-chan wasn't too happy to find the jewel in hundreds of shards scattered about the shop floor. Anyways...  
  
'Great...I dont even know that guy and he already hates me...' Kagome thought, saddened. Kagome hated having anyone mad at her. Someone being mad at her just ruined her day all the worse.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
She walked through the classroom doorway and made her way to her seat. There was still a little time left before the teacher came in, so she decided to look around and see just where that dog eared boy sat. There he was, in the row of desks in front of her, 3 desks over to the right. Sango of course sat right next to her, as always. Miroku didn't sit too far behind.  
  
Kagome soon found herself staring at the silver haired boy with the cute little ears. Sango soon noticed this, and proceeded to wave her hand in Kagome's face.   
  
"Kagome.....Kagome....earth to Kagome!!!!" Sango said a little too loudly. Sango's yelling made the dog eared boy turn around, and stared at Kagome as well. He soon found himself staring back at Kagome, finally realized it, blushed, put on a scowl and turned back around to face the front once again. Once Kagome had realized this, she instantly snapped out of her trance, and apologized to her friend.   
  
"..Huh? oh, sorry Sango-chan, I was just thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?....a boy perhaps ^^?"  
  
*blush* "huh? no!! just..about....oh nevermind."  
  
The teacher walked into the room, and started class. Every once in a while when the teacher would write on the board, Kagome and the white haired boy would snatch glances at each other, thinking that the other wasn't looking. After about an hour of pointless lectures on the French Alps, the class became loud with the chatter of everyone gossiping before the bell.   
  
The dog eared boy soon began 'arguing' with another boy, slightly taller, and had the same exact hair color, and eyes as the dog eared boy did.   
  
"So, little brother, are you going to dance with anyone at the dance this evening? ....Kikyo perhaps?" the taller one said.  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru!! I told you i'm so over Kikyo! I hate her! And besides, why would i want to dance with anyone..?" yelled the dog eared boy.  
  
"I am sorry, little brother, I did not know you had such strong negative feelings about Kikyo." said Sesshomaru, aristocratically.  
  
The two kept going on and on like this; Sesshomaru kept mentioning that he was to dance with 'the cute girl named Rin from 8th grade' (a/n: Kagome and co. are all in 9th grade [freshman] ^^U); and the dog eared boy kept retorting his feelings towards this, 'Kikyo' girl.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
It was near the end of the day, and Kagome and Sango were mindlessly chatting about boys, shopping, food, and the upcoming dance.  
  
"uhmmm....Sango-chan?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's that dog-eared boy that i accedentally hit on the head today with my binder..?"  
  
"Oh that's Inu Yasha. Why...?"  
  
"Oh. Well....because....because...I..I think i may have developed a crush on him....." *blush*  
  
"What?!!??!?...N...Nani?? You actually like that jerk????"  
  
"But...ever since the binder incident in the hallway earlier today...he kept snatching glances at me during class...and...uhmm...well...." Kagome said as she blushed and twiddled with her thumbs, staring at them like they were the most interesting thing ever.   
  
"Kagome......are you planning to ask him to dance...???" questioned Sango, who had a very devious plan all set out in her head.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DUN DUN DUN............that's the end of chapter 1!! I really hope you all liked it so far, and trust me, it'll get more interesting (i hope .) as i add more chapters to it; which will probably be in a couple of days. Remember, this is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic; so please, be gentle with your reviews ^^UUUUU!!   
  
Please R+R!!!! Reviews=more chapters posted. ^^U  
  
^Kitsune-chan^ 


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: You all know the deal........I dont own IY and co.   
  
ehehe....rated PG-13 *-just in case-* for possible future chapters ^^U  
  
This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic. I've written a few one-shots before, and this is my first attempt at having more than one chapter ^^UUU  
  
--Please be kind!!!--  
  
**This fic is based on actual events**  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
*...*= actions  
  
"..."=speech  
  
---This fic is based on actual events, so i'm sorry if someone has had this idea or anything like that. Something like this actually happened to 'someone i know' (i'm not saying names) ^^U. I respect all of my fellow authors and readers alike ^_^--  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~*~*Thanks to all my reviewers! I luv you all ^o^*~*~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
On with the Fic!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just one Dance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A fanfic by Kitsune-chan  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
---recap from last chapter.....---  
  
"Oh. Well....because....because...I..I think i may have developed a crush on him....." *blush*  
  
"What?!!??!?...N...Nani?? You actually like that jerk????"  
  
"But...ever since the binder incident in the hallway earlier today...he kept snatching glances at me during class...and...uhmm...well...." Kagome said as she blushed and twiddled with her thumbs, staring at them like they were the most interesting thing ever.   
  
"Kagome......are you planning to ask him to dance...???" questioned Sango, who had a very devious plan all set out in her head.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"So....are you!!!???" Sango asked excitedly.  
  
"Ummm...Sango-chan.....i barely know the guy..but....i like him. I dunno if I should go all the way as to ask him to the dance when i just barely met him this morning."  
  
"Kagome-chan, you should go for it! Come on, you've never been asked to dance, right? Why not just ask him instead of waiting for someone to ask you? What've you got to lose?"  
  
"Sango-chan, it's not that easy...."  
  
'I know, i'll ask him for you! yes! that's it!' Sango thought as she stood up from the bench. (a/n: now Sango and Kagome are sitting on a bench near the school grounds after school ^^UU)  
  
"Kagome-chan, I've got a study group with Miroku this afternoon. Maybe you should come along, considering you didn't take any notes for the test in Social Studies today...maybe it's because you were too busy gawking at Inu Yasha...-^^-" Sango stated with a smirk. She started walking, but soon stopped as she waited for Kagome to catch up.   
  
"Oh alright, Sango-chan. I thought i was taking notes?!" Kagome said as she pulled out her notebook, and paged through it to find it all scribbled in; she must've been absentmindedly sketching pictures of Inu Yasha's ears, for they now were drawn all over the back of her notebook.  
  
"aaaah! when did i do this?!!" Kagome half screamed as she threw the now ear-clad notebook to the ground. Did Kagome really like that silly dog boy that much? Or was this just going to be another 2 day long crush? She sighed as she picked it up and threw it into her backpack, zippering it shut once again. 'Hmm..now where did Sango say we were going? oh! yeah, to Miroku's house. huh? wait a minute, since when does she go over to Miroku's house for a study group? I thought she hated him; he only does grope her all the time!!' Kagome kept think-talking to herself for the next ten minutes while they walked down the numerous subdivision streets, until Sango decided to break the silence by declaring  
  
"We're here, Kagome-chan!"   
  
They stopped in front of a typical subdivision-like white ranch style house. They walked up the paved driveway to the front door.   
  
"Kagome, did you bring all of your Social Studies stuff with you?" Sango asked as she pushed the doorbell.   
  
*DINGDONG*  
  
"uhhmm..yeah i think so. Why wouldn't i bring all that stuff home? i only DID waste all my time in class scribbling on the back of this.." Kagome said a little sarcastically as she pulled out the ear-clad notebook once again, for the second or third time that day. She also grabbed her other books and stuff, ready to start 'studying'.  
  
Sango and Kagome continued their idol chit-chat for about less than a minute, when they heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door. The door opened to a smiling Miroku.  
  
"Oh! Hello Sango, Kagome! Please do come in!" Miroku gestured with his hand to come in.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome walked down the hallway of Miroku's house. She took notice of the numerous family photos placed about the walls. They soon entered a quaint little living room, with a fireplace, TV, couch, and all of your typical living room furniture. Kagome took a quick look around, and suddenly she stopped looking, dead in her tracks. There, sitting on the couch staring into the action-filled depths of a TV show, sat Inu Yasha. He was obviously too busy watching the kung fu fighters on TV to take notice that Sango and Kagome were there.   
  
Sango quietly snickered to herself, remembering of what Kagome had told her earlier that day. Kagome gave her an evil glare, and proceeded to sit on the recliner. Sango of course sat on the floor, near the coffee table. She did this to keep herself out of groping range of Miroku. Miroku faked a pout and sighed.   
  
"So, let's start then, shall we? Did everyone take notes?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Uh....I'm afraid that i didn't take any today...i don't know what's gotten into me lately..." Kagome trailed off as she put on a sympathetic expression and clicked her pen.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan, you can borrow mine." Sango said, handing her her notes, with a hint of i-know-why-you-didnt-take-notes-hahaha! in her eyes.   
  
Kagome again gave her an evil glare, and took the notes from her.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
About 10 minutes later, everyone was silently reading to themselves out of the oh-so-boring social studies book, occasionally asking for an answer from one another. All except Inu Yasha, who was still half-mindedly staring at the TV.  
  
"uh...Inu Yasha, are you going to join us some time today?" questioned Miroku.   
  
Inu Yasha suddenly got un-hypnotized at the mention of his name, and turned around to face the group.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! WHY THE HELL IS KIKYO HERE?!!" Inu Yasha yelled at the group, scaring them half to death. Inu Yasha kept his glare on Kagome, who just inched back away from him.  
  
"wha..what the hell is he talking about??!.....who's Kikyo?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, Kikyo was his old girlfriend. They broke up because Kikyo almost shot him with an arrow during gym class, and Inu Yasha got really pissed at her. He doesn't like to talk about her much though." said Miroku.  
  
"aah! would you all shut up about Kikyo already?! I hate her!...and who are -you- anyways?" Inu Yasha said, pointing at Kagome.  
  
"I'm Kagome, you know, from Social Studies, the whole reason i'm here, to study for the test!!?" Kagome said loudly, expecting him to know that already.   
  
"Oh yeah, you're the annoying wench that hit me in the head with your binder today." said Inu Yasha cooly. (spelling? o.O)  
  
"Excuse me?!! Did you just call me a WENCH?!!!" She yelled in his face. His dog ears flattened to his head, hurt because of the loudness of her yelling.   
  
"Geez, don't take it so seriously!" he yelled back.   
  
"What a great first meeting this is....." Sango said quietly to Miroku.   
  
"Would you guys PLEASE shut up and stop acting like children!!" Sango yelled, really annoyed.  
  
They both instantly shut up and put a scowl on their faces.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Anyone thirsty? I'm gonna go get some sodas." said Miroku  
  
"Yeah, i'll take one." said Kagome  
  
"Me too!" replied Sango.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, you want one?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Sure." Inu Yasha said, sounding annoyed.  
  
Miroku walked away towards the kitchen, humming an odd tune as he did so.   
  
"I'm gonna go use the bathroom, i'll be back a.s.a.p!" said Sango as she walked towards the door.  
  
That left Inu Yasha and Kagome alone. In the same room. Both being strangely silent, glancing at eachother like they did earlier that day in Social Studies.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hey" Inu Yasha broke the silence.  
  
"hmm? what is it?" Kagome said.  
  
"I.....I wanted to apologize for callin you a wench earlier. sorry....i'm just used to being aggrivated towards everyone..." Inu Yasha said as he turned away, acting like he was looking out the window.  
  
"oh, that's ok; i almost forgot about it anyways." Kagome replied a little quietly, taking a quick glance at those oh so adorable doggy ears that she liked ^^.  
  
"So.....are you going to the dance tonight?" Kagome said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"Yup." Kagome said as she heard someone walking back towards the room. Miroku appeared in the doorway with an armfull of Pepsi's.   
  
"Ah! here we are!" Miroku said as he handed both of them a Pepsi. "So, did you two have a nice chat?"  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome both looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"What the hell's that supposed to mean, bouzu (spelling?)" Inu Yasha said rudely.  
  
"Ok, ok, geez Inu Yasha, it wasn't that in depth of a question!" Miroku said, sweatdropping. "Oh! and Kagome, Sango's in the kitchen gathering up her things. I think you should head home with her as well."  
  
"Why's she going home?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh,....the usual....I groped her..*sigh*" Miroku said.  
  
Kagome only giggled as she packed up her notebooks, pens, pencils, and textbooks, and casually tossed them into her backpack. She stood up, and walked out of the door into the kitchen, waiting for her friend to get ready to go.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked as she grabbed an apple out of the nearby fruit basket and bit into it.   
  
"*sigh* he groped me AGAIN. When is he ever going to learn?! sheesh...." Sango said, while walking out the kitchen entryway.  
  
"See you later, Miroku!" Kagome said with a bite of apple in her mouth as she and Sango walked out of the house and started walking home. Kagome and Sango lived on the same block, so they always walked home together.   
  
"I couldn't help but notice the way Inu Yasha blushed as you asked him the answers to the questions today. ^^" Sango said with a smirk.  
  
"ehehehe...." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
About 10 minutes later they stopped in front of Sango's house; they said their goodbyes, and Kagome started walking to her house alone. This was somewhat good, because it gave her a little time to think.   
  
'Well, i have to gather up my things for the dance, and go over to Sango's in an hour to prepare for it. Hm...I wonder if i'll get asked to dance? *sigh* probably not....But then again Sango did say i could ask Inu -' Kagome stopped walking for a moment. '*sigh* I guess...i might ask him....but not right away....i might ask him later...*sigh* no....would he WANT to dance with me? Sango said she kept seeing him blush at my comments towards him....hmm....*sigh*' Kagome trudged forward, too deep in thought about the whole 'Inu Yasha' dillema.   
  
'Why did Inu Yasha apologize so nicely to me today? He said he was aggrivated towards everyone, but why not towards me? Does he..' Kagome approached her house, got slapped in the face by realization, and blushed.  
  
'could he....possibly like me back?!!'   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DUN DUN DUN...heeheehee...that's the end of chapter two!! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger there...^^U. I really really hope that you liked this chapter as well, and that it's getting more interesting. ^_^ Thanks again to all who reviewed my story thus far! I luv you all!! ^^U Also..this is my first multi-chapter story, so please be kind with your reviews ^^U  
  
R+R please!!!!! ^o^  
  
Remember: Reviews=More chapters posted!! ^^U 


	3. Preparation

--Please be kind!!!--  
  
**This fic is based on actual events**  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
*...*= actions  
  
"..."=speech  
  
---This fic is based on actual events, so i'm sorry if someone has had this idea or anything like that. Something like this actually happened to 'someone i know' (i'm not saying names) ^^U. I respect all of my fellow authors and readers alike ^_^--  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~*~*Thanks to all my reviewers! I luv you all ^o^*~*~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
On with the Fic!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just one Dance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A fanfic by Kitsune-chan  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
---recap from last chapter.....---  
  
'Why did Inu Yasha apologize so nicely to me today? He said he was aggrivated towards everyone, but why not towards me? Does he..' Kagome approached her house, got slapped in the face by realization, and blushed.  
  
'could he....possibly like me back?!!'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome kicked off her shoes near the rug in foyer as she entered her house. As usual, no one was home. Jii-chan was probably 'exercizing' some evil spirit somewhere downtown; Mama was probably out grocery shopping, and Souta was at his soccer game. She liked the silence that filled each of the rooms in her house. It was so nice compared to the loud hustle and bustle in the hallways at school. Kagome turned on the TV in the kitchen and grabbed a soda out of the fridge as she set her backpack and other school things on the kitchen table.   
  
'Ah, now to go get my dress on, and gather up my make up to take over to Sango-chan's.' Kagome thought while heading upstairs to her room. She entered her room, flicked the light on, took a sip of her soda and set it down on her dresser.   
  
'Hm....should i wear my black dress? no...that'll make it look like i was just at a funeral. Red mini-skirt? nah, too skimpy. Ah! Here we are! My light blue sundress!' Kagome thought. She quickly undressed and slipped into her blue sundress. 'Eeep! I only have 20 minutes 'till I have to be at Sango-chan's!' Kagome grabbed her little blue purse and put a few random bottles of nailpolish in it, some eyeshadow, eyeliner, and other assorted make up accessories. She quickly threw her hair up in a ponytail and decided on a pair of black strapped heels.   
  
"Whoops, can't forget my lipgloss, either." Kagome said quietly as she flicked off the light in her room, remembering to bring her soda with her as well.   
  
Kagome went into the kitchen taking a quick glance at the TV. The news was on, talking about some car accident on the other side of town. She went to the fridge, and got out a piece of her little brother's left over birthday cake. She ate it as fast as she could, keeping an eye on the clock.   
  
A couple of minutes later, she wrote a note explaining that she was going to be at Sango's and then the school dance, and left it on the kitchen counter for her mother to see when she came home.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
*DINGDONG* rang Sango's doorbell. Kagome pulled a piece of hair behind her hair, and greeted her friend as she answered the door.  
  
"Ah! Kagome-chan! Come on in! We can go get ready for the dance upstairs." Sango said with a rather cheerful voice. Kagome followed Sango upstairs to Sango's rather tidy bedroom. She set her purse on top of the bed, and put her coat on the coathanger on the back of the door. Sango was already busy putting on her usual pink eyeshadow.   
  
"So, Sango-chan, are you excited for the dance? Are you planning to dance with anyone?" Kagome began.  
  
"Ah, i'm excited. But i have this severely odd feeling that Miroku's going to ask me or something, he's been acting quite strange for the past 2 days towards me."  
  
"Besides the groping?"  
  
"Yeah, i can't explain it. It's just weird...he says 'Hi' more to me in the hallways, and is always giving me this weird look..I can't explain it all in words, you'd have to see it for yourself."  
  
"Oh, I see. Sango, do you think I should wear light blue, or silver eyeshadow?"  
  
"Since when do you ever wear eyeshadow, Kagome-chan?" Sango replied questioningly.  
  
"Well..I just thought i'd look a bit more nice for the dance than i normally do. I dunno.." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Hm....is it because you want to look 'nice' for someone?" Sango smirked.  
  
*Blush*"N..No...why would i anyways?" Kagome instantly thought of Inu Yasha. She took out the makeshift ponytail in her hair from earlier and began brushing out all of the tangles.  
  
"Oh; just wondering." Sango replied.  
  
"Sango...do you really think I...I should ask a guy to dance this time?" Kagome began twirling her hair nervously.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"So, Inu Yasha, you gonna dance with Kikyo tonight?"  
  
"NO! For the last god damn time Miroku, No, I am NOT going to dance with that bitch! Jeez!!" shouted Inu Yasha. "Well then, who are YOU planning to dance with, Mr. I-so-have-a-crush-on-Sango!"  
  
"N...nani?! Inu Yasha, I'm not going to deny it, but yes, I do have a liking for Sango. Well, I am debating on whether or not to ask her yet...."  
  
"Aw, come on Miroku, you're no fun!"  
  
"Oh, and why's that?"  
  
"Because now I can't bug you about liking Sango anymore.....damnit."  
  
"You know, Inu Yasha, If you don't have anyone to dance with, Kagome-sama hasn't ever been asked to dance; and I was opting that you would go and ask her perhaps?"  
  
"Kagome?! Her?!!" Inu Yasha blushed at the mention of her name, scowled while he tryed thinking of a good comeback. He hated to admit it, but he did sort of like Kagome, even though he only met her a few times.   
  
'She was nice, she could pick a good argument, and she's really pretty- Whoa whoa hold the phone! Where the hell did that come from!?! Did..did i just say she was pretty? Well....she's a lot prettier than Kikyo will ever be; so..' Inu Yasha got lost deep in thoughts about Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha! Uh, Inu Yasha....you Ok?" Miroku asked as he waved his hand in front of his friend's face.  
  
"Huh..oh....what?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, It's time to get going to the dance. You all ready?" said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, let's get going then." Inu Yasha muttered as they both started out the front door and began to walk up to the school.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"I don't know, Kagome-chan, It's up to you. But that jerk Inu Yasha better dance with you, or he's gonna get it." Sango said with a mischieveious smile plastered across her face; as they both entered the car.   
  
"Sango, please, I don't want anyone to be mean to him...just..don't. That's mean."   
  
"Oh come on Kagome, If he wants to be a jerk, then i'm gonna let him have it for hurting your feelings!! Come on, let me!" Sango stated.  
  
"Sango-chan, I really don't want anyone to be mean to him, If he doesn't want to dance with me, well, then that's his descision. Sango, how can you say stuff like that anyways, we're not even at the dance yet." Kagome said.  
  
"DAAAAAD! Hurry up and get in the car to drive us to the dance! You're gonna make us late!! sheez......." Sango yelled out the backseat window of the car.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Kagome and Sango finally arrived at the dance, a little late though, all thanks to Sango's dad. Well, now they were here, and ready for the dances that may come. (^^U) They both walked up the paved asphalt driveway to the school's main entrance. They both pulled out their five dollars, and stood in line for admission into the dance. Kagome nervously looked around the average sized crowd waiting in line, in search for Inu Yasha's doggy eared head, hoping that he'd be here. She was still thinkiong about asking him to dance, and the thought just made her nervous all the worse. Well..he did tell her he'd be here, right? He wouldn't lie, would he?   
  
'Oh great, he's already inside....' Kagome thought nervously as she twiddled with the dollar bills in her hand. Kagome hoped that this would be an enjoyable evening for her, for once.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Hmm..will Inu Yasha dance with Kagome? Will Kagome get the guts to ask him? Or will he ask her? Well......That's the end of Chapter 3!! I'm really really sorry for the short chapter there, gomen ne ^^UUU I hope you liked it! I'm already typing up chapter 4, so it should be posted within the next few days!! Thanks for reading and reviewing my story thus far. To my reviewers, I luv you all!! ^o^ I hope that this story is getting more interesting. Remember, please be kind with your reviews! Thanx! ^_^  
  
R+R please!!!! ^o^  
  
Remember: Reviews=More chapters posted ^o^UUU 


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: You all know the deal........I dont own IY and co.   
  
ehehe....rated PG-13 *-just in case-* for possible future chapters ^^U  
  
This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic. I've written a few one-shots before, and this is my first attempt at having more than one chapter ^^UUU  
  
--Please be kind!!!--  
  
**This fic is based on actual events**  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
*...*= actions  
  
"..."=speech  
  
---This fic is based on actual events, so i'm sorry if someone has had this idea or anything like that. Something like this actually happened to 'someone i know' (i'm not saying names) ^^U. I respect all of my fellow authors and readers alike ^_^--  
  
On with the Fic!!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
|~*To my reviewers, I luv you all!!!!*~|  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just one Dance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A fanfic by Kitsune-chan  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
---recap from last chapter....---  
  
She was still thinking about asking him to dance, and the thought just made her nervous all the worse. Well..he did tell her he'd be here, right? He wouldn't lie, would he?   
  
'Oh great, he's already inside....' Kagome thought nervously as she twiddled with the dollar bills in her hand. Kagome hoped that this would be an enjoyable evening for her, for once.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
She and Sango finally reached the pay table, paid, and walked over to the numerous tables in the hallway and set their coats down on top of one. Kagome inhaled deeply as she knew she was going to have to ask Inu Yasha to dance. She told Sango on the ride over here that she was indefinately going to, so there was no going back now.   
  
*Click* *Click* *Click* Kagome's high heels echoed a little through the hallways on her way to the MPR (multi purpose room), where the dance was being held. The booming of music could be heard louder the closer and closer she got. A few seconds passed, and a new song was coming out of the huge speakers. It was the cha cha slide song. Kagome entered the MPR, and a slight breeze hit her face, sending a few strands of her hair back. She nervously looked around, for Inu Yasha, and of course to see where Sango had run off to.   
  
She surveyed the crowd that was near the far wall, and there sat Inu Yasha, sitting in a chair next to Miroku, with his arms crossed. Miroku was trying to get Inu Yasha to get up and get a soda with him. Inu Yasha wouldn't budge.   
  
'*sigh* Is he going to sit there all night? Well..at least i'll know where he'll be.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Ah! Kagome-chan, you HAVE to dance to this with me! Come on, it'll be fun!" Sango ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, dragging her near the middle of the dance floor.   
  
"Sango-chan, I can't dance! I'll make a fool out of myself!" Kagome yelled in protest.  
  
"Oh come on, Kagome-chan, this dance is fairly easy, and no, you will -not- make a fool out of yourself. Everyone else is dancing the same!" replied Sango, having to raise her voice a little because of the loud music.  
  
"*sigh*....naze..." Kagome stated as she began to stumble about the dance floor, cautiosly looking around her to try and follow the dance steps. "Sango, I can't do this! I'm going to go get a soda." Kagome lifted her head up from looking at her feet, and found that Inu Yasha was staring right at her. She immediatly blushed. Good thing it was dark enough so that no one seen her blush, though.   
  
She timidly walked over to the soda stand, gave the person 50 cents, and cracked open a can of Sprite. After a few minutes of quenching her thirst, Kagome proceeded to go find a chair to sit in. She found one that was empty, but it was 4 seats away from Inu Yasha. She sat down anyways, hoping that he wouldn't take any mind that she was there. It didn't work, as one of his ears twitched in her direction. He turned his head to see her sitting there.  
  
Kagome stared straight ahead, fighting off her inner self that made her want to turn her head and look back at him. She gave in, unable to stand the feeling of someone staring at her. She took a sip of her soda and turned her head to face him.   
  
"What!?" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Huh? Nothing! -Feh-!" He said and turned his head away with a scowl  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
The silly dance song that Sango tried getting Kagome to dance to soon ended, and Sango approached Kagome once again.   
  
"So, are you going to ask him to dance or what?" asked Sango.  
  
"I told you, i'm going to ask him, but not right now." Kagome stated, and stood up. She was going to go see what her other friends were doing, when she looked back at Sango.  
  
Sango had plastered a mischevious smirk on her face, and walked away. Towards Inu Yasha.   
  
'Oh gods no! What is she doing?! She better not be doing what i think she is!' Kagome's heart was beating so fast, in fear that Sango was asking Inu Yasha for her. 'I didn't want her to ask him for me! Why is she doing this! Sango, why!?! You've ruined my whole plan! Damnit!' Kagome ran far into the crowd, getting as far away from Inu Yasha and Sango as possible. She hid behind a clique of girls, and peeked out from behind them to see if Sango really did do what she thought.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"So, Inu Yasha, Kagome wants to know if you'll dance with her." Sango said plainly  
  
"Well...I don't know..." Inu Yasha said a bit flustered and frustrated at the same time.  
  
"You know, Inu Yasha, It would mean a lot to her if you did because she's never danced with a guy. Ever." Miroku replied, reassuringly.  
  
"Well....." Inu Yasha trailed off.  
  
"What was that? I can't quite hear you Inu Yasha. Do speak up." Sango said.  
  
"I don't want to jeaprodize me and Kagome's friendship, so....." Inu Yasha paused.  
  
"so.....?" Sango and Miroku both waited anxiously to await Inu Yasha's reply.  
  
"aaah! I don't know. Tell her to ask me later. Ok?!" Inu Yasha said. He wanted time to think about it they both guessed. As soon as he replied that Sango ran off to find Kagome.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Where'd you go? Ah, here you are!" Sango said as she found Kagome, huddled behind a crowd of people.   
  
"Sango, Why'd you have to go and do that?! You ruined my whole plan...now what's he going to think of me? God, I feel so stupid!" Kagome thought all worried.   
  
A slow song started playing out of the speakers. Young couples started to gather and hold each other as they swayed slowly to the music. Kagome and Sango sat down, knowing that either would probably get asked. Kagome was all a flutter thinking about Inu Yasha, since the slow song came on. Miroku slowly was approaching the girls, trying to pry through the crowds that had gathered along the edges of the dance floor.   
  
"Uh, oh..." Sango slowly said, barely audible as Miroku came up to the girls.  
  
"Sango, my dear, may i have this dance?" he said with a smirk, and grabbed her hand. She blushed of course, and she stood up. Miroku dragged her off to the dance floor, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Sango glanced back quickly and gave Kagome a look that said 'eeep!'. Kagome laughed lightly as she watched her friend dance with Miroku. Kagome sat there, pretending to smile at all the happy couples, swaying to the music.   
  
Kagome wished that there were no slow songs at all, so she didn't have to feel left out. By now all the chairs around her were pretty much empty, except for Inu Yasha, who she moved about 10 seats away from. Gods, now she was going to be embarassed the whole night because now he knew that she liked and wanted to dance with him. Kagome saddened at the thought of him saying no. Heck, he didn't even say he wasn't going to, so what was she all worried about?   
  
Kagome just couldn't stand sitting there alone anymore, so she went and got a drink of water from the nearby water fountain.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"So, Sango, what made you actually want to dance with me, hm?" Miroku said as he pulled Sango close.  
  
"I...I dunno...." She said. She began to put her arms around his neck, when she felt two familiar hands wander and place themselves on her bottom. Miroku smiled lightly. Sango made a funny face, then decided to let it go this time. '*Sigh* I don't want to slap him now and make a big scene..' she thought.   
  
"Sango.."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I can't keep this to myself any longer. I..I really like you Sango." he whispered in her ear. Sango's eyes widened, and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I...I..I guess i like you too, Miroku." they stayed like that for the rest of the song, in each other's arms.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hmm..so, Sango, did you have a nice dance with Miroku?" Kagome asked her friend, who still hadn't stopped blushing.  
  
"Well...I guess so...the only bad part was that he had his hands on my ass the whole time...."   
  
"Oh yeah right Sango, I saw the both of you, and you two looked as if you've been going out for years!! Your head was resting on his shoulder the whole time and everything!" Kagome squealed with excitement.  
  
"I....I....well....He told me he liked me, and i told him I liked him too..." she trailed off, and blushed.  
  
"What?! You like him? How come I didn't know this!!?" Kagome started to get a little mad at the fact that Sango never told her who she liked, but that didn't really matter now, because she knew.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
10 songs (about 30 minutes?) later.....  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Another slow song started to pour out of the speakers and echo its slow rhythm throughout the MPR. Kagome got an idea.  
  
"Umm..Sango-chan...before you run off and dance with Miroku again..could you ask Inu Yasha if he'd.....dance with me now?" Kagome asked, a little scared.  
  
"Of course, Kagome-chan. Miroku, I'll be right back!" she said as she walked off in the direction where Inu Yasha was sitting. Kagome remained seated, as she nervously awaited Sango with Inu Yasha's response.   
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha......." Sango said.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
DUN DUN DUN.....sorry bout the immense cliffhanger of doom there. ^^U So...what do you think Inu Yasha will say? Will he dance with Kagome? Or will Kagome's dreams be shattered by Inu Yasha's stupidity? I hope you all like the story so far, and that it's gotten interesting. I'll hopefully have a new chapter up in a couple of days!! And to my reviewers, I luv you all!!! Remember, this is my first multi chapter fanfic, so please be kind with reviews. Thanks! ^^U  
  
R+R please!!  
  
Remember: Reviews=More chapters posted faster ^^U  
  
^Kitsune-Chan^ 


	5. Tears

Disclaimer: You all know the deal........I dont own IY and co.   
  
ehehe....rated PG-13 *-just in case-* for possible future chapters ^^U  
  
This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic. I've written a few one-shots before, and this is my first attempt at having more than one chapter ^^UUU  
  
--Please be kind!!!--  
  
**This fic is based on actual events**  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
*...*= actions  
  
"..."=speech  
  
---This fic is based on actual events, so i'm sorry if someone has had this idea or anything like that. Something like this actually happened to 'someone i know' (i'm not saying names) ^^U. I respect all of my fellow authors and readers alike ^_^--  
  
On with the Fic!!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
|~*To my reviewers, I luv you all!!!!*~|  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
--cough- umm.....some of you might hate Inu Yasha or me for this chapter....but as i said before, this fic is based on actual events, so....I can't change what happened in real life, can i? XD--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just one Dance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A fanfic by Kitsune-chan  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
CHAPTER 5   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
---recap from last chapter---  
  
"Umm..Sango-chan...before you run off and dance with Miroku again..could you ask Inu Yasha if he'd.....dance with me now?" Kagome asked, a little scared.  
  
"Of course, Kagome-chan. Miroku, I'll be right back!" she said as she walked off in the direction where Inu Yasha was sitting. Kagome remained seated, as she nervously awaited Sango with Inu Yasha's response.   
  
~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha......." Sango said.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha......" Sango said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey Sango. What do you want?" Inu Yasha replied annoyingly.  
  
"Will you dance with Kagome now?"  
  
"Umm...uh....well....you see....." Inu Yasha stuttered  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'Oh gods....I hope he says yes..." Kagome nervously hugged herself while standing in the far corner of the MPR, furthest away from Inu Yasha, while she awaited his reply.  
  
'What if he says no? I'll feel so stupid...oh gods i've never been quite this nervous before...' she thought.  
  
'But then again, what if he says yes? I'd have the time of my life, for now at least...' Kagome's thoughts drifted on further as she stared in the direction Sango and Inu Yasha were.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Well....what?!! I need answer Inu Yasha." Sango half shouted.  
  
"Well....it goes like this. I don't want to jeaprodize me and Kagome's friendship....I mean..what if people saw us and thought we were going out or something? Then I might have to go out with her, but then what if I dumped her? I don't want Kagome to end up like Kikyo and the other Ex's........so, No, I don't want to dance with her; but it's not that I don't like her, don't get me wrong but....." Inu Yasha trailed off and stared nervously at the ground.  
  
"So you're turning her down? Inu Yasha, I can't believe you! She's never danced with a guy in her life! *grrr* I can't believe you!" Sango stomped off, while Inu Yasha looked a little sad and stared at his foot.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Sango approached Kagome, who was now hiding behind a crowd of chatting people. Sango hated to be the bearer of bad news, but this was something she had to tell Kagome right away, for friendship's sake. She didn't want to see her best friend saddened, but she needed to tell her.  
  
"Kagome-chan,...."  
  
"Oh! Sango-chan, I didn't see you there! So....what did he say...?" Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Kagome.....I don't think I should tell you."  
  
"Sango-chan, I need to know! What did he say?!"   
  
"Well....he said...No. But..It's not that he doesn't like you, but he said he didn't want to jeaprodize you guys' friendship or something.....what an insensitive jerk.." Sango said with a scowl near the end.  
  
"Oh.....I see....well....If he wants to be friends....but.." Kagome couldn't stand holding in the lump in her throat that was painfully there, so she walked a bit slowly to the bathrooms.  
  
"Kagome-chan, if you want me and some of my friends to go yell at him, I will...." Sango said while giving Kagome a reassuring hug.  
  
"That's ok Sango-chan, but I really don't want anyone to be mean to him or bother him like that. Please don't be mean to him.." Kagome said as she and Sango approached the bathrooms.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe him! Kagome, how can you not be mad at him?!!!" Sango said as her words echoed throughout the bathroom.  
  
Kagome walked over to the wall and leaned up against it. "I don't know....but.." Kagome said with teary eyes.   
  
"Come on, let's get back to the dance and try to have fun, ok?" replied Sango in a soft tone.  
  
"Ok..." Kagome replied barely audible.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kagome sat down on one of the chairs that outlined the inner walls of the MPR. A slow song came on once again onto the speakers and flowed throughout the room.  
  
'Oh great....just what i need..a slow song....' Kagome thought as she slumped down further in her chair. She tried to act happy and smile as her friends approached her and put their purses down beside her for her to watch over while they danced with their boyfriends and such. Kagome forced a smile out as she watched Miroku and Sango dance once again.  
  
*sigh* 'They make such a cute couple' Kagome thought as she sighed once again, and rested her chin on her hand. She hated trying to act happy. Tears were slowly pooling up in her eyes, but she tried as best she could to blink them away.   
  
'Why would Inu Yasha say something like that? One dance isn't going to ruin our frienship!!! *sigh* I should've asked Sango to ask him to dance with me as a friend, but it's too late now..i guess.....But he did say that he liked me, didn't he? ..it sounded like he did. He doesn't want me to end up like Kikyo, right? So then he does care about me then, right?' Kagome thought as she sat up, a little satisfied that Inu Yasha did care about her, even if it was a little bit.   
  
The slow song soon ended.  
  
'Thank god it's over.....' Kagome thought happily.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~   
  
"Hey, Kagome! I gave him the finger!! hahahaha!" said one of Kagome's friends, who obviously found out about the whole Inu Yasha-said-no thing.  
  
'Oh great...how many people know now? Jeez!' thought Kagome.  
  
"No..no no no....Don't be mean to him, please! I really don't want anyone to bother him, please!!" Kagome shouted a little angry at her friends.   
  
"But Kagome, you should be mean to him! He's being a total jerk!"   
  
"Just stay out of it, ok! Please, tell everyone to stop being mean, I don't want him to be mad at me or anything...just don't." Kagome said.  
  
The main lights in the MPR turned on, and that was the signal that the dance was officially over. The students began pouring out of the MPR into the hallways, creating a traffic jam of people. Kagome and Sango managed to get out first, and they stood outside in the early evening air.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"So, Kagome, I'll see you monday then!" Sango said as she ran off to her dad's car, and they drove off.  
  
Kagome waited about 10 minutes, then her mom pulled up to take her home.   
  
"Kagome dear, did you have a good time at the dance then?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Yeah..it was a lot of fun." Kagome looked out the window.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Kagome took off her shoes as she entered her house. She went up to her room, changed into her pajama's, then layed down on her bed. She softly started crying into her pillow.....  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Eeek! Some of you out there are probably ready to strangle either me or Inu Yasha...... I'm also very sorry that this chapter was so short, I'm very sorry! m(_ _)m But this fic is based on actual events, so I have to stick to what really happened (Inu Yasha saying no) . But don't worry, I'm planning this story to get better, I promise!!! I'm also very sorry that i've had a major lack of updates. I hope you'll all accept my apologies ^^U XD ~~To my reviewers, I luv you all!!!~~ Remember, this is my first multi-chapter fanfic, so please be gentle with your reviews! Thanx!  
  
R+R please!!  
  
Remember: Reviews=More chapters posted! (and it actually lets me know that people are reading and liking my story ^o^)  
  
^Kitsune-chan^ 


	6. Conversation

Disclaimer: You all know the deal........I dont own IY and co.   
  
ehehe....rated PG-13 *-just in case-* for possible future chapters ^^U  
  
This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic. I've written a few one-shots before, and this is my first attempt at having more than one chapter ^^UUU  
  
--Please be kind!!!--  
  
**This fic is based on actual events**  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
*...*= actions  
  
"..."=speech  
  
---This fic is based on actual events, so i'm sorry if someone has had this idea or anything like that. Something like this actually happened to 'someone i know' (i'm not saying names) ^^U. I respect all of my fellow authors and readers alike ^_^--  
  
On with the Fic!!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
|~*To my reviewers, I luv you all!!!!*~|  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
****NOTE: from here on out the fic isn't based on real events anymore, so yeah. ^^U****  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just one Dance  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A fanfic by Kitsune-chan  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
---recap from last chapter---  
  
"Kagome dear, did you have a good time at the dance then?" Her mom asked.  
  
"Yeah..it was a lot of fun." Kagome looked out the window.  
  
~`~`~  
  
Kagome took off her shoes as she entered her house. She went up to her room, changed into her pajama's, then layed down on her bed. She softly started crying into her pillow.....  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kagome somehow managed to fall asleep that night after the dance. Lord only knows how she did, being that her mind was so confused and depressed right now. The one guy she liked most totally blew her off. She felt like crawling into a hole and dying there, never to be bothered again; but she knew tomorrow would soon come.   
  
Thank god tomorrow was Saturday.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Kagome awoke dissappointed to a few rays of sunlight passing through her curtain, and onto her face. She grumbled, then turned over to face the wall. Her mind was still on Inu Yasha. Even the dream she had had him in it; but it was a good dream however. She dreampt (spelling?) that he actually accepted, and just as they were about to end the dance, she woke up.   
  
'If only that actually happened last night....' Kagome thought.  
  
*RRRIIINNGGG!*  
  
Kagome shot up out of bed at the sudden ringing of the phone. She quickly reached over to answer it before it ringed again.  
  
"H...Hello?" Kagome said a little scratchy. 'Oh great, what if it's Sango? .....Or what if it's Inu Yasha?!' her heart raced at the thought of him calling her house.  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome-chan. You up yet?" It was Sango on the other end.  
  
"Yeah, I just woke up like 2 seconds ago. Why'd you call so early?!"   
  
"I just got rumor that Inu Yasha's feeling really down and upset of himself. Serves him right!!"  
  
"W...what? It isn't because of me, is it?"  
  
"Me and a few other friends gave him a real hard time, to get what he deserved for totally refusing to dance with you."  
  
"Sango-chan!!!!!!!!!! Why did you do something like that!! I told you not to be mean to him! I can't believe you!" Kagome half shouted into the phone.  
  
"Aww, come on Kagome, don't you feel angry at him even a little?"  
  
"No. I'm sorry Sango." Kagome thrust the phone back onto the reciever with a clang.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
'Gods, why does everyone have to be up in my business all the time? Sheesh! Can't they just drop it and leave me alone?!' Kagome thought with a sigh.   
  
'I guess i'd better call Miroku or something. I want to tell him to tell Inu Yasha that i'm sorry about my friends. Hmm...... *sigh*'  
  
Kagome got up and walked over to her dresser. She took her brush and started absentmindedly brushing her hair.   
  
'Would Inu Yasha accept my apology? I hope that he still likes me after all this...' Kagome timidly picked up the phone, got out her address book, and dialed Miroku's number.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
*BRRRRRRRRING*  
  
*BRRRRRRRRING*  
  
'He better be home....'  
  
*BRRRRRRRRING*  
  
"huh, what? hello?" said a very sleepy Miroku.  
  
"Hi, Miroku? This is Kagome."  
  
"Oh, hey there Kagome. What's up?"  
  
"Umm...well...you see...I'd like for you to tell Inu Yasha that i'm very very sorry about my friends tormenting him. I'm very sorry...I hope I didn't make him mad or anything.."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell him. Don't worry. Oh, and I'd like to apolgize as well for Inu Yasha being a total ass yesterday."  
  
"Haha, apology accepted." Kagome said with a slight giggle at Miroku insulting Inu Yasha. "Thanks Miroku."  
  
"No problem. Hey, hold on for a moment."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
~`~`~`~  
  
"Hello?" came another voice on the phone.  
  
'Oh holy crap, he invited Inu Yasha in on our conversation.....aaaaaah!' Kagome mentally cringed.  
  
"Hi" Kagome said a little shyly (spelling?).  
  
"Well, now that we're all in the same conversation, why don't you two talk things out." Miroku said with a little smirk.  
  
"Ok...." Inu Yasha and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"Hey, this is Kagome, right?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Yeah, hi Inu Yasha."  
  
"umm..I'm real sorry about not dancing with you and everything.....I'd much rather have us be friends and stuff....and then see if things go from there...." Inu Yasha trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, I understand."  
  
"So you're not mad at me?"  
  
"No, but my friends are." Kagome and Inu Yasha both laughed a little.  
  
"Well, I was thinking.." Inu Yasha got cut off by Miroku -   
  
"Wow, that's a change." Miroku stated as Kagome giggled.  
  
"Shut up, you bastard!" said Inu Yasha. "Anyways, I was thinking, that we could go down to the ice cream shop later today to make it up to you, for me being a jerk yesterday. Miroku and Sango are coming too..." Inu Yasha said with a slight nervousness in his tone.  
  
"Oh, sure! I'd love to come! Thanks for inviting me Inu Yasha." Kagome said with glee.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha and I were thinking you could meet us at about 4 o'clock? We might go see a movie afterwards." said Miroku.  
  
"Of course, I'll be there ^^. I'm sorry, but my mom would like to use the phone now, so I have to go now. See ya!" Kagome said.  
  
"Bye!" Inu Yasha and Miroku said at the same time.  
  
*Click*   
  
Kagome clicked the phone back onto the reciever. She was in complete bliss as she was to meet Inu Yasha for ice cream and a movie that afternoon.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
On the other hand, Inu Yasha and Miroku's convesation hadn't ended yet.  
  
"Hey, so, Inu Yasha." Miroku said.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you excited for this afternoon?"  
  
"Yeah, i guess."  
  
"I'm going to make sure that you sit next to Kagome at the movies..." Miroku said deviously as he hung up the phone back onto the reciever.  
  
Meanwhile, Inu Yasha, at the other end was blushing, and the phone was still on his ear.  
  
"eh?!" He said with a blush.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Well...that's the end of chapter 6! So, how do you think Inu Yasha and Kagome's "Date" will go? Stand by for the next chapter ^^. For some reason I felt like this chapter is a little off of the main storyline...o.O. And I also think that this chapter is a little short. Gomen ne! m(_ _)m I also also think that I may be going through an evil lapse of writers block.......O.O So if any of you have any ideas as to what would happen on their date, let me know in a review. Thanks! Oh yeah, and sorry for the little wait for this chapter. ^^UUU   
  
~Remember, this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic, so please be kind with reviews! Thanks!  
  
R+R please!!  
  
Remember: Reviews=More chapters posted! (and it actually lets me know that people are reading and liking my story ^o^)  
  
^Kitsune-chan^ 


End file.
